


Alien Mine

by byakuzee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crack-ish, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was an alien, the other was an alien freak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a glorious prompt and thought that I should give it a try.

It was a fine and quiet evening, the sky was clear, the air was refreshing and the stars were perfectly lined-up.

 _A perfect night for alien invasion,_  Gokudera mused, writing more notes in his laptop.

"So, how's the Apocalypse going? Did you see a spaceship?" Yamamoto asked, the question would've seemed sarcastic if it weren't for the amused laugh that followed it.

"It's not happening if you keep asking every  _five fucking seconds_ ," Gokudera growled out, eyes focused on the article he's taking notes on.

Yamamoto gave a small chuckle before he went to the kitchen for snacks, asking him if he wanted something to bring along. Gokudera gave an unintelligible reply in response, which got translated in Yamamoto's weird dictionary into: popcorn.

After ten minutes (ten minutes without the constant questioning about the anticipated Apocalypse/Alien invasion, mind you), Yamamoto came back, carrying cookies and popcorn along.

"So, Gokudera..."

"I swear to God, if you asked me one more tim-"

"There's a naked guy in your kitchen, is he your boyfriend?"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, seriously questioning the other's sanity. "What the fuck are you talking abou- have you been eating my sister's cupcakes again?" He suspected for a long while that Yamamoto had a little crush on his sister, seeing that he was the only person alive to  _willingly_  eat whatever thing she cooked.

If he wasn't too doubtful about the aspect of his neighbor (and friend) dating his sister, he would've thought that it was adorable in a way.

But seriously,  _Bianchi_?

He pitied him.

Yamamoto didn't seem phased by his accusations and laughed. "Aww, you don't have to hide him! He's really cute! Though you might want to check up on him because I'm pretty sure I saw his head on fire."

And that's when Gokudera decided to stop pitying and start killing.

_Maybe he saw that damn panty-thief._

So Gokudera ran to the kitchen, illegal amount of explosives in hand and kicked the door open. "YOU FUCKING PERVERT I'M GOING TO BLOW-"

Yamamoto was right, there was a naked guy in his kitchen.

 _An attractive yet adorably naked with-his-head-on-fire guy,_  his mind supplied.

The naked guy looked horrified. "I CAME IN PEACE! Please don't neutralize me Earthman!"

The word 'Earthman' got Gokudera to lower the explosives. "You... You're not human?"

_The stars were lined-up, maybe I was right all along..._

The guy nodded, shaking a bit. "I got lost on the route to the Varia colony."

"H-Hold on a sec..." Something about his look, that sincere, honest look made Gokudera run back to the living-room.

And after some shouting that included: "Yeah, he's my boyfriend, get the fuck out!" and some encouraging words about relationships and protection ( _what the fuck do you know about relationships anyway? You're pining over my crazy-ass sister!_ ) Yamamoto left and Gokudera returned to the Alien (God, the thought made him pleasantly tingle), who seemed more collected now, although he was still undressed.

The joy clearly showed on Gokudera's face. For all of his brash, blunt and cool attitude, Gokudera was at heart a total supernatural  _geek_.

This fine specimen (very, very fine specimen) in front of him didn't really help to quiet down his passion, and so he spoke, excited about this. "Hi, I'm Hayato, what's yours? I mean, what shall I call o great and fluffy UMA?!"

Really,  _really_  excited.

The UMA (better than calling him an Alien, Gokudera thinks) blinked at his sudden outburst and answered, somewhat meekly. "My name is Tsuna, I am from the planet Vongola."

Songs and shouts of  _'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE'_  began to rise in Gokudera inwardly. "It's nice to meet you. Would you do me the honor of allowing me to serve as your guide on Earth?"

Tsuna's expression turned from weirded-out to grateful. "Really? You would do this for me?" Then his expression turned concerened. "But I really don't want to trouble you..."

Inwardly, Gokudera snorted and tried his hardest to stifle the urge to say,  _'I have been waiting for you my entire life, of course I would have time for you!'_  and instead went for smoother way. "Nonsense! It would be an honor so if you have any questions, any question  _at all_ , don't think twice about asking!"

Apparently, the first thing Tsuna wanted to know was the meaning of the word 'boyfriend'.

Gokudera did not have a heart-attack.

* * *

Okay he did.

* * *

After borrowing some clothes, Tsuna told him about his history and the reason as to why he was travelling around the galaxies.

Tsuna was the Tenth ruler of planet Vongola (they almost had a fight when Gokudera started calling him "Your Majesty" and after some arguing, they settled for "Tenth"), a planet that was light-years away from Earth. He was sent on a negotiation mission to the Varia colony in effort to unify the two sides, but then he miscalculated the destination and got into this galaxy.

He also told him that Reborn, his head consular, advised him to stay here on Earth; for it had the proper arrangements for him to live in and was out of the Galactic Union's reach, meaning that no one would attack or target him in his short stay here.

Gokudera took all of this information, absorbing it with a growing fascination and belief that yes, this was the best night ever.

Showing him around his apartment (well, _their_  apartment but God knows where the hell Bianchi is), Gokudera turned to his guest with a wide grin. "We have a couple of rooms empty so feel free to sleep wherever you want!"

Tsuna smiled in response to his notion and went right to his bed.

"Uh, Tenth, that's my bed."

"I know."

_Heart attack._

"I shall sleep in the other room then, call me out whe-"

"I want you to sleep with me, in Vongola we need to have someone in the bed so we could get warm."

"Oh, okay then."

Best. Night.  _Ever._

* * *

And so, Gokudera became the best tour guide a tour guide can be. He showed Tsuna around, explained habits and customs to him, and even got him to have friends (not on purpose, but Tsuna and Yamamoto got along very well so he couldn't complain).

Honestly, he was having the time of his life.

"I'm experiencing fluttering sensations in my abdomen. Am I unwell?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto just went to buy them some ice cream and so he left both of them all by themselves, peacefully watching the fireworks.

Gokudera got worried for a second but then he saw Tsuna's face and the undeniable joy written all over it. "Uh, no. On Earth, we call this feeling  _'Happiness'_."

"I see," Tsuna said, looking awed and utterly fascinated. "Happiness is a very pleasant feeling. Watching these sparkling pyrotechnics with you inspires it."

He probably invented a new shade of red right now.

Tsuna noticed the sudden redness. "Your skin changed its color, are you alright?"

Trying so hard to fight the incriminating blush, Gokudera answered, "Y-yes! This- this is also a sign of happiness! Only in higher, astronomical quantities!"

At that notion, Tsuna beamed. "Oh. Like, over 9000?"

You can fall in love with a person for making a reference, right?

Because he just did.

"Exactly."

* * *

One day, too damn curious for his own good, Gokudera asked for Tsuna to show him his UMA powers.

Tsuna kindly agreed to show him and, after making sure that he was in an open space, wore mitten gloves and closed his eyes.

Gokudera thought that he couldn't get more adorable.

But then Tsuna opened his eyes and Gokudera was thoroughly captivated. Honestly, he never thought that Tsuna's powers were fire-based, he seemed too peaceful for that.

Though the sight of flames swirling around his body, eyes burning and mouth set in small smirk was...

 _It was really fucking hot, okay?_  "You have the most amazing eyes. Like ruby stones and orange magma."

Tsuna looked terribly amused at this, even when he slightly blushed. "And yours are like the luminous vegetation in my baobab treehouse."

Gokudera tried really hard not to ask,  _'do you mean that you find my eyes attractive?'_  and asked this instead: "Does this mean you find your luminous vegetation pretty?"

"Very pretty." Tsuna smiled, the fires flickering out around him. "In fact, just looking at your eyes causes fluttery sensations— I mean, happiness in my stomach."

And now he's trying not to shout an undignified  _'Fuck yes!'_  in response. "Me too. I mean, so much happy... in my tummy."

"You know? It's more intense now."  _No one should walk towards a person like that._  "Further enhanced by… a tingling feeling. It's spreading all over my body."  _And God, does he need to emphasize by pointing where?_  "My neck, my face, my chest…"

And now he's pointing to his heart, like he wasn't adorably heart-attack inducing already.

"Also, my pants."

_What?_

"In fact, it has even manifested physically."

Gokudera looked down and he was rather impressed...

Tsuna was right in front of him now, expression curious. "Is this what you earthlings call ' _Love'_?"

 _Try not to die, try not to die!_  Gokudera thought, shutting his eyes.

_But he's too fucking close, all you need to do is to reach out._

Before Gokudera could tell his mind to get out of the gutter for the millionth time in this day, his mouth was sealed.

* * *

He didn't know what happened, all he knew was that Tsuna was taking his clothes off and his mind was currently short-circuiting. "This is how we say ' _Thank You'_  in my planet."

_Bless your planet!_

Gokudera, being Gokudera, thought that he should be at least educational in this...  _experience._  "Um. In this planet, this is considered the act of ultimate intimacy between two people."

"Really now?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this, his state of undress being totally naked now (okay, maybe he was too excited about the fact that there was UMA's around to fully appreciate this, but now that he's finally getting a front-row view, he concluded that yes, Tsuna had a fantastic body). "How do you thank people in this planet?" he asked as he started to unbutton his shirt, one button after another.

Gokudera was seeing the stars already and they haven't even started doing anything yet. "It doesn't matter, your way is much better!"

And then Tsuna  _smiled_ , smiled as he kissed his neck with faintly placed kisses and said, "Then let me show you my gratitude."

* * *

Gokudera was sure that hands wouldn't make a person moan out like that, that a mouth wouldn't make him feel like he was in a whole another world, that the press of bodies wouldn't send him to the edge over and over again.

He was proven that he was wrong on all accounts.

Tsuna stopped, much to his dismay. "Wait, did you say this is the ultimate intimacy among your people?"

 _Oh my God, please don't stop!_  "Yes..."

"But it's only in three dimensions. Twenty seven of your erogenous zones won't be reachable for stimulation."

No, he doesn't have anything to say.

"Would you like to feel my XXX Burner?"

There are few things he was very willing to accept.

This...

This was definitely one of them.

"Yes, oh God _yes_."

* * *

"I didn't realize that Gokudera could scream like that," Yamamoto casually noted.

"Neither did I," Bianchi replied, looking totally undisturbed as she drank her coffee. "Cupcake?"

"Sure!" He didn't know what was everyone's problem with Bianchi's cooking, it was...  _decent_  enough.

Bianchi only smiled as she watched him eating.

"You're going to black-mail Gokudera for this, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes."

* * *

"Sister Bianchi, can I go out with your brother?"

Bianchi looked too amused by this, much to Gokudera's horror. "Did you buy a ring?"

"What the fuck, Bianchi?! You can't just bring marriage into this!"

"What's the point in denying it? You would accept it anyway Mr.  _I love you so much! Keep this up, oh my God!_ "

"Do you have to bring this up too?!"

As Bianchi and Gokudera argued, Tsuna turned to Yamamoto and asked him, "What is 'Marriage'?"

"Marriage is when two people love each other so much that they want to stay together forever, and they wear rings for it."

"Oh, then where can I buy a ring from?"

* * *

Eventually, Tsuna had to go home.

It was not an easy thing to accept though. "With all the fun we had, I forgot that you had a home to return to."

"So did I," Tsuna replied as the Vongolian trope got him into the spaceship.

* * *

It's been six years since he last saw Tsuna, and things never did change that much really.

Yeah, Bianchi started to make some moves on Yamamoto (he should probably arrange for his funeral or something) while Yamamoto remained totally oblivious about them as he made some moves himself (honestly, it was hilarious).

He was still a supernatural geek, though this time he had a degree to back it up. He was still crazy and overly excited about the slightest of discoveries regarding them.

And he was still waiting for Tsuna.

It's silly, he thinks, Tsuna found this planet on accident after all. It wasn't possible that he would find it again, not now anyway.

_But the stars were lined-up, maybe..._

There were steps behind him that kept getting closer and closer.

Then...

"I came in peace, please don't neutralize me Earthman."

Gokudera smiled.


End file.
